


Last

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Steve wants it to last so he has to walk away first.As always let me know about tagging, please.
Relationships: Eventually - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Last

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I know there was probably more time between Steve being thawed and the Avengers movie but honestly even if it was months between there was no way that Steve was in any way fit to be in a combat situation. Not only was he thrown into a world he doesn't know or understand but he'd just come out of a War zone/situation, not only that but he had just, essentially, committed suicide, oh sure it was for some noble reason but that doesn't change the facts that Steve Rogers was in no way fit for combat, hell he probably wasn't even fit to sit in the briefing at the beginning.
> 
> But that's my opinion and based on what we were shown in the movies, there is a chance they could have talked to him, explained and basically held his hand as he learned about this century but they certainly didn't show that happening.
> 
> In fact what they showed was Steve being very much alone in the strange world he woke up in and it feels very much like abandonment to me.
> 
> Again this is my opinion and you can take it or leave it.

"You don't have to love me." Tony says softly, "Hell, you don't even have to like me, just..., stay."

Steve looks at the other man and he wants, wants so much more than to stay, he wants to fall in love, knows he could fall in love with Tony, he could but...

"I'm not..., I can't..., Tony." Steve doesn't know what to say, how to explain that he's only actually been awake for a few days before Aliens attacked New York, that it might have been decades for the world but he'd only just lost Bucky, lost Peggy, lost his whole life and everything in it.

Instead he cuts himself off, pauses and tells Tony what he can.

"I've been awake for four days. I spent two of those learning about Aliens and the Avengers Initiative." Steve looks at Tony, "I just lost my best friend and the world I grew up in, I'm not stupid enough to start something now and think it'll last."

There is silence as Tony looks away, glaring at nothing.

"I want it to last." Steve whispered.

Tony looked at him, startled.

"Oh." He said, "Okay, I can work with that."

"I think, I think I'm going to go to the Grand Canyon, Bucky always wanted to go and I think it will be good for me to see what all changed since..., since my last tour around the States." Steve told Tony.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, there's some pretty neat places, I could give you a list and maybe you could call, now and again, you know to let me know you're alright." Tony smiled.

Steve smiled back, "I'd like that, Tony."

"And I can ask Pepper to find you a therapist or something, for when you get back, talk about the stuff you missed or are confused about or just to talk." Tony told him, "Nothing wrong with therapists." Tony said at Steve's frown.

"Do you have one?" Steve asked.

"No, but I should, probably do me some good." Tony said, "How about this, if I get one, you get one?"

Steve laughed, "Sure. We'll be laughed at together."

"No one will laugh, I'm Tony Stark and you're Captain America, hell, people find out you see a therapist and they'll all want one." Tony grinned.

"Sure." Steve shook his head, smile still on his lips, "We should probably head to the debrief, then I should head off."

"If you want, but it's been a long day, long couple of days, you should stay the night, get a good start in the morning, have breakfast before you go?" Tony offered.

"Tony." Steve started.

"Just food, nothing expected, besides, it'll give me time to get you the latest Stark phone to call me from, no eavesdropping Agents guaranteed." Tony promised.

Steve sighed, "I guess breakfast wouldn't hurt."

"Great." Tony bounced on his feet as they headed to debrief with Fury, Tony talking about upgrades he wanted to put on Steve's new phone.

Steve listened to the sound of his voice, not knowing what all Tony was talking about, having a feeling that he'd be calling Tony just to figure out how to work the Phone.

And, yeah, maybe he could see himself falling in love with Tony Stark, hell, he might already be halfway there.

\--

A/n: don't ask. Just a little thing that I wrote.

I don't expect to add to this, Tony/Steve isn't really my favorite Pairing for Steve to be honest but this wanted to be written so here it is.

I figure in this verse Bucky is actually dead and was Steve's best friend, they tried dating because it seemed like they were already and they figured if people thought it already why not try it but the first time they kissed they couldn't stop laughing and Steve had an asthma attack he laughed so hard and don't even get him started on what happened when they tried to have sex, there was more laughter and Bucky broke an arm and bruised his hip, so they figured they were better as friends.

And while Peggy was pretty and awesome, Steve was very much gay and was honest with Peggy about it but being Steve's sweetheart gave her a lot more freedom than before and so Steve agreed to put her picture in his compass and cover for her and Bucky when they snuck out together because she could only resist Bucky's nerdy science charm for so long.

Steve may or may not have had a crush on Howard though he wonders if that's something he should tell Tony.

He does and Tony asks what it was about him that Steve liked and Steve might admit that it was mostly because he was smart and Steve didn't understand most of what he said but Steve admits that Tony's voice is sexier and Tony tries to initiate phone sex but Steve doesn't get it and is very literal with his answers and they end up watching a movie together instead.

And they Date and Avenge and live happily ever after because Hydra died with Red Skull and Hitler and Loki got his own Therapist and someone sent Odin to parenting classes and Pepper makes sure that Tony and Steve communicate and plans their wedding and surprises them with it and Natasha definitely helps and they might get a little drunk and end up in bed together and decide what the hell and start dating.

And that's that.


End file.
